Jealousy and Hate
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Karina Anaomi is a Mage with dark magic. She is on the good side of Fairy Tail. She has a crush on Mystogan, and he is quiet around people but talkative around Karina. Warning: Cussing, sexual content


**Oh, long time no see XD**

**This is a new OC character named Karina Anaomi ((I hope I got her last name right AGAIN. LOL! XD))**

**so.. Yeah she luvs Mystogan .. **

**He shows LOTS OF FEELINGS in this chapter :P **

Karina Anamori was a girl with dark magic. She was born having dark magic because her parents were evil dark mages. They were defeated by Master Makarov. Master Makarov took Karina in and made her a Fairy Tail member. Most people on Fiore know that Karina has dark magic, and she knew about herself also. She was suppose to be born as a dark Mage, but she was a person with a good heart. Karina knew that Master Makarov defeated her parents, and she understood his reason. She worked with team Natsu and got along with everyone. People treated her like a friend and didn't mind she had dark magic. Karina was at the guild for a long time, longer than Natsu. She met everyone in the guild and when children started to join, she was excited.

• First Love •

~In Karina's POV~

I was walking towards the guild and noticed everyone was doing fine as usual. Nothing bad seemed to be happening. Then, I saw Mystogan.

"Oh, hey, Kari-chan." Mystogan said quietly.

I blushed lightly, looking towards the other way. "That's the first time you ever...said my nickname..."

"Why wouldn't I say it?"

I whispered slowly, "be...cause...it..."

I didn't speak for a bit, then Mystogan broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"...it just doesn't seem like you're the type of guy who..."

He wondered curiously. "What?"

I chuckled. "You seem so...strict and stuff...like...I..."

Mystogan laughed to himself. "Meet me by your house, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "I must've asked too much questions." I said quietly.

Mystogan turned once more. "Hm?"

"...nothing. See you in 4 hours..."

"Okay, bye Karina." Mystogan left with a flash and saw him speed walking towards the Fiore's cafe. I decided to follow him like an idiot.

He didn't notice me, and that was good. I saw a girl in the cafe with a red dress, red earrings, and some fine jewelry. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Mystogan sat across from her, and my heart started aching.

"That...fucking..."

I was about to punch the wall like a maniac. But I decided not to, and I wanted to see what happened. That girl was beautiful, though.

I overheard them talking. I had good sense of hearing.

This is what I heard:

"So, are you busy later?" The girl asks.

Mystogan says, "no."

...

What a liar he is!

~Back to the conversation~

"Meet me in 4 hours?" The girl asks.

"Okay." Mystogan says.

I ran off and went inside the guild. I tripped while crying and stood back up again to run inside my bedroom. ((Yes, she has a bedroom in the guild and she has a house.))

"Kari-chan?! What's wrong?" All the girls ask.

I don't say anything and lock the door. "What do you guys want? I don't need any damn company right now! Do you even know what happened, you bastards?"

[[Note: Karina has some behavior problems sometimes. She cusses lots too :3]]

"Kari-chan..." Lucy says. "Please let one of us inside then."

*lets take a look where Mystogan is, shall we?*

•Mystogan POV•

I take a sip "So, Erica, why'd you wanna see me today?"

She smiled, and said "Well...I just wanted to see how you're doing, darling."

I didn't answer anything back, until she decided to say something.

"Mystogan...I know you've been seeing another girl..."

I coughed. "You're my ex; why would that be a problem?"

Erica looked away sadly, and looked at me straight in the eye. "Mystogan...I'm still in love with you; that's why I brought you here..."

"Erica, you broke up with me for another man, so be it." I said slowly and dull. "...you were my first love."

Erica looked down at her knees. "Mystogan, listen to me..."

Erica looked at my face and locked her eyes with mine. Her eyes turned purple, and said, "Mystogan...please be with me forever."

*Lets get back to Karina~*

My face was tucked under the bed covers; my tears couldn't stop running. My eyes were closed and my arms were over my head, and my legs were curled up. I sobbed quietly and couldn't stop the tears from running. It was like a nonstop water flood.

I cried and cried. Then I fell asleep and slept for 3 hours. I woke up and yawned.

"Oh...where...OH..."

I forgot about meeting Mystogan, and forgot about that girl and Mystogan.

I rushed out the door and saw Mystogan waiting by the guild doors.

"Karina, I can't see you today."

I asked curiously, "why?"

He was silent for a moment. "I have jobs to do."

Karina's memory brought back to when Mystogan saw that girl. Karina knew right from the start, as she said clearly, "liar..."

Mystogan looked at me strange. "Hm? What'd you say? Were you mumbling? Speak louder."

I pushed him out of the guild. "Did it sound, like I was mumbling? Did it even look like I was? No! Because I fucking said LIAR! You are a junk piece of shit, you..."

I couldn't control it; I was getting my dark magic energy back. A black air surrounded Mystogan and I.

"No, Karina! Stop!"

I looked at him with my red eyes, as they faded back to blue eyes again. "Liar, liar..."

Mystogan shouted, "What are you taking about?!"

I pushed him to the ground. "You know what I'm talking about! Seeing that young beautiful girl! I followed you to that stupid damn.."


End file.
